


Drabble: Revenge.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF, The Establishment (Journalfen RPG)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from rahalia_cat: Est!Paul/Est!Hugh - revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Revenge.

Once in a life time offer. It didn't get better than this. Hugh had snatched up the opportunity to make peace once and for all, appreciated the carte blanche.

He'd considered several things before settling on his course of action. Because while slapping Paul across the face, or making him crawl, or making him beg (as if he could, because he probably couldn't), or laughing at him, were certainly very tempting ideas, the victory was only fleeting.

There were some things money couldn't buy. For everything else, there was Paul Bettany giving you a blowjob while wearing heavy eyebrow liner.


End file.
